


Melt

by femkakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fic, Fluff, Love, M/M, domestic kkir, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femkakashi/pseuds/femkakashi
Summary: Iruka shouldn’t be the one worried about all the people staring at them.





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short fic to help me practice my writing! hope you enjoy!

“Kakashi,” Iruka felt his cheeks reddened as the hands his waist got tighter and his feet almost slipped out from under him. “Ow, you’re squeezing too tight.” Iruka tried to pry Kakashi’s hands off but he didn’t budge. “If you don’t let go we’re both going to fall.” 

“This was your idea and I told you it wasn’t a good one.” Kakashi breath was hard again the back of Iruka neck and he felt his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red. 

“Kashi,” Iruka said firmly. “People are staring.” 

Iruka was very conscious of the looks they were getting, two grown men stumbling around and the the the the ice rink was a sight. Especially with Kakashi hanging onto him like the ice was about to crack under their feet at any moment. 

“Here,” Iruka was able to loosen his grip and spin around, grabbing both of his gloved hands. “Keep your feet straight and just push forward, you don’t even have to pick your feet up.” 

Kakashi stared at his feet as Iruka began moving backward, pulling Kakashi with him as he moved slowly around the rink. It was couples night so people just simply moved around them and Iruka was glad he didn’t have to worry about any annoying kids speeding past them.

He let his gaze drift from Kakashi’s face to their connected hands and down to his wobbling knees. The sight made Iruka giggle.

“What are you laughing at?” Kakashi said, his head snapping up and his voice growing playfully rough. 

“To think I found something that Hatake Kakashi, Mr. Do-It-All, is bad at,” Iruka said and moved a little faster. 

This caused Kakashi to gasp and pull at his hands trying to stop him. One of Iruka’s feet slipped between Kakashi’s legs as the other stayed in motion as Kakashi fell forward into Iruka’s chest and they both fell back. 

Legs tangled and bodies pressed flush against each other they groaned as what little skin was showing hit the ice. Luckily Iruka had managed not to slam his head into the ground and was able to roll Kakashi off of him and slowly stand up. “Come on you big baby.” 

It was a sight to watch Kakashi try and stand up on the ice, like a baby deer standing for the first time. His knees bent inwards, his arms straight out trying to keep his balance, and his tongue poking out of his mouth as he concentrated on not falling. 

“I just don’t get how you’re so good at this.” He asked as soon as they were back towards the wall, Kakashi keeping a firm grip on it and slowly moving forward and Iruka would move forward and then skate a small circle to be next to him again. 

“My mom used to take me,” he said. “She did competitions when she was little and even did it while she was in high school. One spring me and my dad found a box of her old medals and trophies when we were cleaning the attic, along with some VHS of her routines. She was amazing.” He said, a small smile forming on his lips as he thought about her. “She jumped so high and so gracefully and I wanted to be just like her. She started taking me to a rink on the weekends but it never went farther than that. But I was just happy to get to spend time with her.” 

“Was that before she got sick?” Kakashi asked. 

His smile only faltered a little but he nodded. “Even after she got sick, on weekends she was feeling good we would come. Of course, she couldn’t skate but she enjoyed watching me.” 

Kakashi dropped his head and focused on bettering his balance as Iruka sped up a little. He knew it was hard for him to talk about his mom but he couldn’t help but push sometimes, Kakashi just wanted to know everything about the man he loved. 

When they passed by the exit again Kakashi stopped, “I’m going to take a quick break.” He called after Iruka. “You want hot cocoa?” 

That brought the smile back to his face and he nodded. “I’ll meet you on that bench!” He pointed to an area set off to the side away from the other couples. Kakashi nodded and wobbled off the rink making Iruka laugh as he sat down automatically and took his skates off. 

Iruka continued to skate, picking up his pace and tucking his hands into his pockets. While he knew almost everything about Kakashi’s family and past he couldn’t say the same for his past. He knew it was wrong of him to hide it, it was just hard to talk about. Iruka had loved his parents, his mom had been his favorite person in the world and he lost them both so quickly. Even after fifteen years, it was hard. He’d never had anyone to talk to about it, he had been thrown into the system and told to be quiet and go and do what he was told. Kakashi knew he was a child of the system but he didn’t know about all the family’s he’d been with before he was adopted.

He’d ended up with a good family, thankfully, the Uzumaki’s were good people with kind hearts but they couldn’t replace his parents. And they didn’t expect him to replace them, they just wanted to give him a good home. 

Iruka knows he shouldn’t be afraid to share anything with Kakashi, the man knew everything else about him, but something held him back. 

After his second lap, Kakashi waved his hand at Iruka to get his attention and then held up too styrofoam cups. Once he was off the ice he took one of the cups and grabbed Kakashi’s hand, letting him lead him to the bench. They let the cocoa cool down while Iruka unlaced his skates. 

“Why are you taking them off?” Kakashi asked. 

“I figured you wanted to leave.” Iruka looked up at him with an eyebrow cocked. 

“No, I’m really enjoying this even though I’m terrible at it and I'm terrified my fingers are somehow going to get cut off.” 

Iruka chuckled and left his skate alone. He grabbed the cup of cocoa and leaned into Kakashi side, resting his head against his shoulder and letting the steam from his drink warm his face. Kakashi adjusted so his arm was around Iruka’s shoulder and he could pull him closer. 

“You know I love you,” Iruka said as they sat, watching the other couples. There were men and women just like them, one stumbling over their own feet while the other was trying to hide their laughter. And even a few couples with both partners having trouble staying up on their feet. “And I want to let you into every part of my life, I really do, but…” 

He was stopped by Kakashi grabbing his chin and pulling their lips together. He was soft and his lips were warm and tasted like chocolate; Iruka melted into him. 

Kakashi pulled back only slightly, “I was never expecting you to spill your whole life story as soon as we started dating.” 

“I know that but it’s been a year—“ 

“An amazing year,” Kakashi whispered and quickly pressed their lips together. “And we have a lifetime to learn everything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and feel free to follow me on twitter @akahgashi


End file.
